Maximum Ride : New flock member equals new adventures
by VentustheStorm
Summary: They broke out. This time they took a boy with him. Set during the events of The Angel Experiment...for now
1. chapter 1

**_ASDFs are allowed...BEEP BEEP IM A SHEEP...LOLZ_**

(Unknown POV)

I was shaking in my cage. For God's sake could they turn the fukrabing (pronounced Foo-crabing) air up? My white wings were furled tightly against my back. My T-shirt and small gym shorts are the only thing to provide me heat. I was just wishing and praying that someone would save me and those who have been wrongly experemented on and take us home.

 _It's gonna be ok. Max is coming._ A feminine voice said in my head.

 ** _Who are you?_** I thought at the voice

 _I'm Angel. I'm telepathic. I'm also six._ she said

I hit my head on my cage on that part. Six? She sounds 10!

 _Uh, oh._

 ** _What?_** ** _What do you mean, "Uh, oh?_**

 _Max and the_ _others got captured._

 ** _Wait_** ** _. Where the hell are you?_**

 _look_ _beside you._

I did as instructed and saw a little girl with white wings sitting in a cage next to me.

"Hi." she said quietly

"Hi. I'm Lukas." I said as quietly as possible.

"How old are you? You look around 7." Angel said.

"That's cause I am." I said.

Then a door opened and 2 cages stacked on top of each other were rolled in by an eraser. He took the top cage and put it on Angel's and put the other one in front of me.

"Look brats. More of your bratty friends!" laughed the eraser

"Takes a brat to know a brat." I said while Angel and the other two laughed.

"Just you wait, brat. You have a storm coming your way. That storm is me!" He gloated while Slamming his fist on top of my cage, making me flinch and let out a slight yelp.

I started shivering after a while. I felt a soft hand touch my shoulder and I turned around to see who it was.

"Hi. I'm Nudge." a girl with mocha colored skin said, offering me her hand through the cage bars

"I'm Lukas." I said accepting the hand shake.

"How long have you been here?" she asked.

"My whole life." I said, feeling a tear run down my cheek as I turned around and leaned against the bars.

"I'm Fang." the person in the cage above me said.

"Hi." I said, finally giving in to my tears as I pray to some higher power that whoever this Max was would help me get out of here.

I heard a door open again and saw a 14 year old girl and a white coat walked in. The white coat opened the cage to the right of me and the girl went in.

"Hi Max." Angel said to the girl.

"Hi Angel." Max said then looked at me. "What's your name?"

"L-Lukas." I managed to get out.

"I'm Max." she said as I scooted closer to her cage.

I felt more tears on my cheeks. Why the hell are they doing this? We're kids for Christ's sake.

"Do you have wings?" she asked

"Yeah." I said, slightly unfurling my white wings.

Then, the door opened up again and a white coat rolled in another cage with a scaly...thing inside of it and he left the cage in the middle of the floor. I was terrified at the sight of it. I was crying softly as it slithered around in it's cage until it finally died.

Then, 2 white coats walked in with 2 erasers.

The first eraser picked up Angel's cage and threw it onto a cart and put Fang's on top. the other one picked up mine, Nudge, and Max's cage and carried us outside and put us side by side. I started shake.

Everything started to move fast. I felt myself getting drowsy and barely saw Max's cage get thrown into Nudge's.

Then i looked up to see Hawks flying down and attacking whitecoats and erasers. I felt someone pick me up and fly over the School. Then, I felt myself lose consciousness as everything went black.

I woke up to a dark cave and an arm over me. I looked over to see that the owner of the arm was Max.

 ** _Did we break out?_** I thought as I laid on my back. After a while, I scooted closer to Max and fell asleep with Max's arm still on me.

 ** _(Lukas' dream)_** ** _Boom! Pow!_** _Explosions were all around me. I see a woman and a man and a little girl about my age on the ground, covered in soot._ _"I'm sorry...my son." the woman said. "I wish-" I cried as she died, realizing that she was my mother. Another explosion sent me flying in the air and onto the ground as the sky turned red._

"AAAAHHHHH!!!!!" I screamed as I woke up. Six heads instantly turned towards me.

"Lukas? Are you ok?" Max asked.

"I'm fine..it was just a dream." I said as Max came to sit by me.

"Well breakfast is served." Max said, tossing me a green apple.

"Thank you...mom." I said the last part quietly so no one but me could hear. I was already seeing Max as a mother figure. Weird.

"Hi! I'm the Gasman. Gazzy for short." said a boy with spiky blonde hair.

"The name's Iggy. I'm blind." said the tall red-headed boy next to him.

"I'm Lukas." I replied.

"GEORGE LUCAS?!?!" Gazzy exclaimed.

"Who?" I said, cocking my head to the side.

"Don't worry about it." Max said. "You should probably watch a couple movies in the future. Then you'll get the idea."

"Okayyyyy...So...where do we go now?" Nudge said.

"Let's fly east." Max said

"Excuse my language, but what the hell is 'East'?" I said, semi-annoyed.

"That way." Max said, pointing to my left as Gazzy and Iggy laughed.

 ** _(T-T-Time S-S-Skip!)_**

"Wow...so much...light." I said, mesmerised at the city lights as we flew above a city called..what was it?...New York.

Nudge flew a little closer to me and said,"Have you even _heard_ of New York?"

"No. The scientists never talked about it." I said sadly.

"Well, now you get to see it." Nudge said with a heart warming smile.

I smiled back as Max said," Those trees look good to sleep in. Let's go."

We swooped down towards a park and found some high trees to sleep in. Me, Nudge, and Angel found a white tree with big branches and settled in the biggest ones; Nudge and Angel settled in ones underneath me. I barely had my eyes closed when I fell asleep.

 ** _(Next Day as well as Time Skip)_** "Eww... These things stink." I said, holding my nose as I looked at the giraffes.

"No more than Gazzy does." Nudge said with a giggle.

"Hey!" Gazzy exclaimed.

"Let's get some cotton candy!" I said excitedly.

"With what money?" Max pointed out.

"Oh." I said, looking down.

"Hey, don't worry. One day we can live without getting chased by erasers and white coats and then we could get some cotton candy. But for now we have to save up on what we have. Ok?" Max said.

"Ok, Max." I said as Max planted a kiss on my forehead.

After a while of walking around at the zoo, it started to get dark so Max decided we should find some trees to sleep in. As we flew into Central Park, we found this huge tree and decided to sleep there.

As I fell asleep again, I kept having the same nightmare over and over to the point of me not being able to take it anymore. I stood up, accidentally tripping on Max, and fell out of the tree. I closed my eyes and waited for the impact of the ground below.

But it never came. Instead I felt a pair of arms wrap around my torso and felt the sensation of rising in midair.

"Lukas! Are you ok?!" said a very panicked Max.

I felt tears form in my eyes. I started crying into Max's shoulder.

"I'm sorry...I-I couldn't t-take it...The n-nightmares made me d-d-do it." I said through sobs.

"It's ok Lukas...It's ok...it was just a dream...No need to cry." Max said soothingly while stroking my untidy black hair.

We stayed like that for an hour before Max went back to sleep. I laid awake, thinking about what the dreams meant. After a while I heard a car pull up. I didn't look down, thinking I would give us away. Then I heard a voice through a microphone, **It is un-lawful to sleep in the trees. Please get down in a timely manner."**

"Ugh... Can't we get some rest for once?" Max groaned as the others woke up. "Let's get down like normal people and then make a run for it." She added quietly.

After slowly shimmying down the tree, Max said,"Sorry! Didn't know we couldn't climb trees."

The officer looked at us like we were retarded. "There are signs everywhere clearly stating that it is forbidden to-"

"Yeah, I don't give a crap. RUN!" Max said, grabbing Angel and running at full speed towards the park gates. A bow fell out of Angel's hair, ripping out some strands ("YOW!"), and the police officer bent over to pick it up.

(A/N: I decided to do a little switch-a-roo with some of the scenes. Don't sue me for this please)

I practically leaped from where I was standing and used my running speed to run as fast as my long 7-year-old legs could run.

"HEY STO- Ah whatever...they are just kids." the officer said, giving up.

 ** _I'm just gonna end here cause I can and I like to make you guys wait._** ** _jk. I just need a long ass nap right now. see you next chapter_**


	2. chapter 2

**_This is 10% luck, 20% skill, 15% concentrated power of will, 5% pleasure, 50% pain and 100 million reasons to remember the name!_** **_Lol._** ** _I love that song._** ** _(Fort Minor owns this song not me.)_** ** _OK. Let's get going with chapter 2._**

 ** _(Lukas POV)_**

"Phew! That was close." I said laying down on a bench.

"Yeah, too close." Gazzy said, leaning on an Oak tree right behind the bench.

"Was it an eraser?" Nudge asked fearfully, sitting criss cross on a bench next to me

"I doubt it." Max said, folding her arms.

"I think my stomach is talking." I said as my stomach grumbled.

"God man! Do you even _eat_?" Iggy said. "I can hear your stomach grumbling from here!"

"I am kinda skinny." I said sitting up on my bench.

"Damn! You're skinnier than me!" Nudge said. "And that's saying something cause we usually have to go dumpster diving for food!"

"For God's sake. Language!" Fang said, smirking and patting my shoulder. "We got little ones here"

"Screw off!" I said, punching his arm playfully.

"Ok but seriously, where do we- I smell hot dogs." Max said, sniffing the air.

"What the heck are hot dogs?" I asked.

"Yummy food." Nudge said

"Ok. Good enough for me." I said smirking.

( ** _short time skip_** )

"Wow! When you said yummy food, you meant it Nudge!" I said, practically gobbling my hot dog down.

"Jeez, slow down, Lukas." Max said. "Your gonna end up puking if you keep eating like that."

In truth, I was on my 5th hot dog. It was just too good! Especially with mayonnaise, mustard, and ketchup on it.

We then heard heavy footsteps and dog-like breathing behind us.

"Run." Max said, looking behind us. "There are six erasers behind us. Stay together."

We all nodded before we went off into a full sprint. But before I could run, an eraser grabbed me by my shirt and threw me to the ground. I felt a couple bones break as I hit the ground chest first and cry out in pain.

"STAY AWAY FROM HIM YOU BASTARDS!" I heard Max yell as the erasers tried to put me into a bag.

The last thing I remember was seeing Max beat the hell out of the eraser who threw me down.

(2 hours later)

I woke up in darkness. I could hear various city sounds above me and felt an arm over my chest. I smiled when I realized the arm belonged to Max and I snuggled closer to her. I then felt a small pain in a couple of ribs but I paid it no mind.

Fang noticed me stirring about and walked over to me.

"Are you ok, Luke?" Fang said, using the abreiviation of my name.

"Ugh, my ribs feel like crap. But otherwise I'm fine." I said looking up at him. "What happened back there?"

"Let's wait for that conversation when everyone else is awake." Fang said, looking away.

"But- Gah!" I tried to sit up but my ribs flared with pain when I did.

"Don't get up." Fang said. "A couple of your ribs are broken. They need to heal."

"Ok...uhn! God this hurts.." I said falling asleep.

( _Fang POV_ )

I didn't want to tell him who that eraser was. He wouldn't bear that pain. I wish I could've told him but Max told me to wait until tomorrow.

 _I seriously hope he doesn't freak out when we tell him._ I thought.

 _(the next day. Lukas POV)_

I woke up from a dreamless sleep. The other members of the Flock we're already up.

"He's awake." Angel said

"Gazzy did you fart again?" I asked, holding my hand over my nose. My ribs still hurt but whatever.

I stood up warily as Gazzy said," Dude I swear it wasn't me."

"Whatever. Where are we?" I said groggily.

"We're in some kind of village in a subway tunnel." Nudge said, rubbing her left arm.

"Luke, we gotta talk." Max said. "Remember that eraser that threw you down?"

"I try not to. Why?" I said.

"Well..it turns out he was your father." Max said. "His name was Ansem."

 ** _BUM BUM BUUUUUUUMMMM! Big cliffhanger! Follow, favorite, and review please!:)_**


	3. Chapter 3

**_You gotta keep on pushing on. (I'll pick you up when you fall down) Cause after all you know it's what I want. I will always be in your heart. Be the light when it gets too dark. Keep your memories alive. (I'll keep you alive!) I'll be the angel by your side!_ (Lyrics from "Angel by your sidee" by JTMachimina.)**

 _"Well..it turns out he was your father." Max said. "His name was Ansem_."

I sat there, frozen with shock. My head mentally imploded. I couldn't breathe for 12 whole seconds. How could an eraser my father?! I felt the tears running a marathon down my face. I finally broke down and sobbed into Max's shoulder.

"There, there. It's ok." She soothed, stroking my shaggy hair. "We'll get through this."

 _(Nudge POV)_

When Lukas started crying, _I_ wanted to start crying. What kind of father becomes an eraser and breaks their son's ribs? I was so overwhelmed with emotion, I joined in their hug. Then Gazzy and Angel and Iggy joined in as well. Max had to pull Fang in to make him join in, which he reluctantly gave in. I honestly wish I had a camera so I can capture this moment, for we hardly had time for these things. This group hug lasted till Lukas fell asleep, which pretty much took up an hour.

"Looks like someone was seriously tired." Max said. "I'll carry him till we-Unh!" Max clutched her head as she always did when the Voice talked to her

 _(Max POV)_

 **You're waisting your time, Max.** the ever so annoying Voice said.

 _Shut up,_ I thought at it. _We just had a family moment. So stop getting jealous you prick._

After that I ignored the Voice telling me off. I did not have time for this.

"Anyways, I'll carry him till we get on the Madison Avenue Bus." I said, picking Lukas up.

(Time Skip)

Lukas finally woke up when we got on the bus.

"Mornin' Max." He said groggily.

"Hey sweetie." I said, planting a kiss on his forehead. "You had a pretty long nap. You feeling ok?"

"Yeah. I'm fine." He said glumly.

"Well we're going somewhere fun. Maybe this'll keep your mind off of Ansem." I said as he grasped my hand.

"Ok, Max." He said, leaning into my shoulder. I don't know why, but I felt a sense of responsibility when we broke him out of the school. It was too weired. I decided not to ponder on it as the bus stopped at a giant store. I didn't realize untill we got off that it was a toy store.

"Come on let's go in!" Nudge, Gazzy, and Angel said, running inside.

(Lukas POV)

I was puzzled to why they were so excited about a toy store. Heck, I didn't even know what a toy is! As we entered the first thing that caught my attention was a sword sized key in a basket. It had a handle in the middle and a keychain at the bottom. The sign underneath said "free Keyblade". I figured Max wouldn't mind so I picked it up and brought it to Max.

"Hey, Max. Do you think I could take out erasers with this?" I asked showing her the plastic Keyblade.

"Uh..I don't know sweetie." She said. "What's the price of it?"

"The sign underneath it said free." I said pointing to the basket.

"Ok." Max said with a smile. "You can get it."

I hugged her tightly. "Thank you Max!"

(time Skip)

"Nudge. Why have you done this to me?" I asked.

"What? We have to lay low so we might as well get makeovers and new cloths." she said with a shrug.

"The cloths is not what I'm worried about. It's the makeover part that worried about." I said, backing away from the store.

"Ugh, come on!" Nudge said, grabbing my arm and pulling me towards the shop.

"Noooo!" I said grabbing onto a pole.

"Oh well. You asked for this." Nudge said, tickling my armpits. Unfortunately I wasn't tickle proof and Nudge was able to force me into the shop.

"Welcome to U do: Tomorrow's styles today!" said a man and a woman with various earrings and stylish cloths.

"You can get a free makeover as long as your stylist can do whatever he or she wants!" said the man with a all to friendly smile.

And of course I got picked to go first. I heard Nudge say "Good luck!" before we went towards the dressing room.

(Fang POV)

I was just as reluctant as Lukas was when we went inside. But thank God he got picked first.

"Good luck!" Nudge said with a giggle as Lukas was dragged away to the dressing room.

Then we decided to look around the shop. It was pretty big for a style shop.

"I got dibs on you!" said a male stylist behind me. I decided not to punch him in the face as he led me towards the dressing room.

(Lukas POV)

"Oh my God you look so cute!" the female stylist said when she was finished styling and dyeing my hair. Thank God it came after she picked my cloths because picking out cloths took a lifetime. The pants came with a IPod, a machine that plays music of your choice which was cool, that had earbuds to go with it, so major upside to that.

"Heh. Thank you." I said as politely as possible.

"No problem hon!" She said with a cheery smile. "Come back anytime!" she added as I left the room.

(Nudge POV)

My stylist was already done with me. My hair was my favorite part because it was finally straight and had a white streak down the left side. My dress was especially cute for it was poofy around the bottom and had a big belt that covered my entire waist. To match it all, she picked out these really cute red heels that we're short enough to run in.

"Nudge. I'm gonna get you back for this." Lukas said from behind me.

I turned around. "Oh wow! She did a really good job with your hair!" I said, letting my super girly side show.

His hair was dyed a golden blonde and was spiked up and combed on the side. He also wore a black muscle shirt underneath black and white checkered flannel. He had kahki baggy pants with brown converse high tops. His Keyblade had a custom scabbard for it to slide into on the back of his over shirt.

"Alright I'll admit she did pretty good." He said, surrendering to my gawking look.

"Yeah he looks cool, but we look cooler!" Gazzy said from behind me.

I turned around at the sound of his voice. Him and Iggy looked pretty good. Gazzy had his hair shaved at the sides and styled into a short mohawk. He had a camo bandana on his neck as well as a camo vest over a military green T-shirt. He also had camo cargo shorts and brown converse low cuts. Iggy's hair was dyed a dirty blonde and was heavily spiked up. He wore a flannel shirt with a cross on it's pocket over a white T-shirt as well as blue skinny jeans with a chain that led from his belt loop to his other belt loop with black Filas to match it all.

"Wow guys! You do look cool!" Max said with a smile as she compared wind breakers that looked pretty much the same thing she always wears.

(Fang POV)

"Are you sure about the hair? It was so long and beautiful." the male stylist said.

"Yes. It feels much lighter. Very nice thank you." I said, loving the feeling of no longer having to use a ponytail for my hair.

(Nudge POV)

I heard Fang's voice and turned around. Me and Max's jaws practically went through the Earth's core. Fang's hair was shorter and most of it covered his left eye. He had a black flannel shirt over a leopard-print shirt with a skull in the middle. He had black skinny jeans with 2 chains connecting from belt loop to belt loop.

"Max I really like this dress!" Angel said holding a dress I would die for if it was my size.

"I'm sorry sweety. I don't think you can run in that." Max said.

"But it matches Celeste." Angel said, pointing out her toy bear for the 20th time in a row.

"No." Max said.

"Ugh, fine." Angel said, defeated.

(Time Skip cause I took too long with this)

(Lukas POV)

I put my earbuds in as we landed on the beach. I honestly don't like getting wet. I layed down on my side while listening to In The End by Black Veiled Brides as the others ran into the water, well except Fang. He sat next to me as I closed my eyes, eventually falling asleep.

After the dreamless nap, I woke up. I smiled when I saw Max next to me. But my smile faded when I saw about a hundred or so erasers surrounding us.

"Hehehe. So my son is awake." said a orange haired eraser.

"Ansem." I simply said taking out my plastic Keyblade, holding it reverse ways.

"Well that's no way to talk to Daddy." he said, grinning a fang toothed grin.

"Stay away from me and my family!" I yelled. I wasn't gonna let anyone hurt my new family. If they tried, I would kill them.

"Hahaha! Your family? You never had a family. I never wanted twins. But you had to survive the process. Your dead twin brother, Tyson, could've been way more of a son than you'll ever be!" Ansem roared.

"Shut up!" I yelled charging at him with my toy weapon

He laughed as he simply grabbed my Keyblade by the blade and swung me around till I lost my grip and landed on my face in the sand.

"Haha! You are such a pathetic waste of space." Ansem said, breaking my Keyblade in half with a loud _snap_ Then he started slashing my back repeatedly with his eraser claws.I felt his large hand pick me up by the neck, squeezing it hard. "Max...help...please..." I wheezed out, hoping Max or Fang would notice.

"Lukas!" I heard Nudge's voice yell. I then heard a muffled _oof!_ as her heel connected with Ansem's stomach. I was close to blacking out as Nudge pulled me from Ansem's grasp. The last thing I saw before blacking out was her begging for me to stay alive.

(Nudge POV)

"Lukas! Please! Just don't die!" I begged as I used his flannel shirt to soak up the blood on his back. What kind of father would do this?!

"Why you little.." Ansem growled as he warily stood up. He suddenly lunged for me and I screamed in fright. His attack never came. He instead dropped dead next to me and Lukas. I saw a barcode number on the back of his neck.

"Nudge!" Max said as she ran over to me and Lukas. "Oh my God! Lukas! Here let me take over!"

(Max POV)

I was shaking as I checked Lukas' pulse. I sighed in relief as I felt a pulse. The problem was is that he wasn't breathing. I started to panic.

"Oh no oh no oh no!" I said, frantically hyperventilating. I had to mentally shake myself to remember CPR. I kept doing compressions, mouth-to-mouth, any thing but he still wouldn't breathe.

"No." Nudge said, collapsing in tears. "He can't be.."

"Max." I heard an all too familiar voice behind me.

"Jeb." I said turning around with Lukas still in my arms. "Is this what it has come to? Murdering a 7-year old child just to prove your point?"

"Max, that wasn't my intention." He said. He opened his mouth to say something else but I cut him off.

"NO! Don't you dare say any more lies!" I yelled. "You've been lying from the start! I am not a little kid anymore! You're not my dad anymore! I am responsible for myself and my family. Heck I even named myself! You are no longer in the picture so stay out of it!"

He merely sighed and said,"I will always be responsible for you Max."

On that note he turned around and waved at his comrads to follow him. Turns out there were several choppers that transported them here and that's what carried them back.

In an instant, Lukas woke up as Iggy, Gazzy, and Angel flew down and landed beside him.

(Lukas POV)

I woke up with the worst back pain since my wings formed. Everyone was looking down at me while I layed in Max's arms.

"Max...Nudge...Fang...Iggy...Gazzy...Angel." I said, weakly smiling as I felt my vision unblur.

"You ok, Luke? You took one hell of a beating." Fang said.

"I'm..unh...ok." I said, trying to turn on my side but my wings and back flared with pain.

"Try not to move, sweetie." Max said, kissing my for head as she used my flannel shirt to substitute as a bandage on my back. She then picked me up as she said,"We need to go back to the subway, tunnel. We'll be safe there."

(Short time Skip)

I moaned loudly with pain as Max poured water on my wounds with a small cup she borrowed from a local in the subway tunnel city. It burned like hell to get them cleaned.

"We're almost done, sweetie." Max said. "We just need to pour the peroxide on the wounds."

I felt Nudge's hand in mine and I squeezed it as Max poured the peroxide on the wounds. It stung so much I thought I would go numb.

"Ok now we just need to put the bandage on and we'll be done." Max said, getting some gauze and bandages and putting them on my wounds. "Ok we're all done now, Lukas." she said, letting me lean into Nudge, who was right next to me.

"Is Ansem really dead?" I asked as Nudge held me in a close embrace. I just felt like something was off and I needed to be sure he was really gone.

"Yeah." Nudge said in a small quivering voice. "I checked his pulse. He didn't have one. He wasn't even breathing."

"Oh. Well at least you weren't hurt." I said, holding her hand as Nudge quietly sobbed. "Hey, it's ok. You don't have to cry." I said hugging her.

"It's my fault. I shouldve been keeping watch." She said as she cried.

"No. You didn't do anything wrong except take me to that makeover shop." I said with a smirk, also noticing her smile.

I hugged her tightly but reassuringly. She was crying so much, my entire shoulder was wet with her tears. We stayed like this until we both fell asleep

 ** _That was long. Really long. Well see you next chappie!:)_**


	4. Chapter 4

**_No! Not gonna die tonight! We've gotta stand and fight forever! (Don't close your eyes!) Not gonna die tonight! We've gotta fight for us together! No, we're not gonna die tonight!_** **Not gonna die by skillet.**

(Lukas POV)

I woke up to Nudge gently shaking me awake.

"Ok good. You're awake. Max said she knows how to get into the Institute from here." she said as I slowly, but painfully, sat up.

"And here I thought I would heal overnight." I said, regarding the giant cuts on my back left by my monster of a dad.

"Ha. If only you did." Fang chuckled.

"Ok let's go." Max said. "Do you think you'll be able walk on your own Lukas?"

"Give me magical healing powers and ask again." I said with a groan.

"Smartass." I heard Max mumble as Nudge hoisted me to my feet and let me use her for balance support.

(Tiny time skip)

"Ugh. Gazzy did you let a bean dip rip?" I groaned, covering my nose with my hand.

"I swear it's not me dude!" Gazzy said defensively.

Truth be told we were in a sewer so why I was blaming Gazzy, I don't know.

" **EWW!!! DEAD RAT!! AHH!!!** " Nudge squealed as a dead rat floated in the nasty-ass sewer water. Unfortunately she was right by my ear.

"That was my ear, Nudge." I said with mocking seriousness.

"Sorry!" She said more quietly.

"Guys look!" Max said pointing to a gate that led into some kind of room with a ladder and a door. She kicked the rusted gate down with ease and walked in with us following her.

"Finally! A place that doesn't smell like Gazzy after eating red beans and rice." Nudge said with relief.

"Hey, I'm a boy! That's what boys do after eating beans!" Gasman said defensively.

"I don't do that." I said with a smirk. "I just hold it in. You should do that more often Gazzy."

"Shut up, Lukas." Gazzy said defeated.

While we were yakking our heads off, Iggy was able to pick the lock on the door with one of Angel's hairpins.

"Guys come on!" Max said, walking through the doorway.

Inside there were a lot of computers that were off and it was kinda dark without the lights on. I honestly am afraid of the dark and I prayed Nudge didn't feel me stiffen up while she still provided me balance.

Unfortunately she noticed and said,"Are you ok Luke?"

I nodded warily. I didn't want her or anyone else in the flock to know I was scared of the dark. The humiliation would cripple me worse than what my father did to me.

"I think I can walk on my own now." I said.

"Ok." She said as I stopped using her as a krutch and tried to walk on my own, falling on my face in the process.

"Ok maybe not." I said as Nudge picked me up bridal style.

"This time I'm carrying you." She said. I reluctantly obliged.

"Uh, Max. You might wanna see this." Gazzy said, opening a curtain that I haven't noticed until now. Behind the curtain was a room full of mutants in cages.

"There's m-more like us?" I said as we walked towards the cages.

Instead of answering me, Max opened a cage and ordered us to do the same.

As Nudge put me down I saw a cage that had a mutant girl with white wings like mine. She had the longest brown hair I've seen in my life and had blue eyes. She looked to be around Max's age but for some reason she looked so familiar.

"Lukas?" She said as I unlocked her cage.

"What?" I said, a little confused

"Lukas? Is that you?" She asked

"How do you know me?" I asked her.

"Don't you remember me? It's me! Sasha, your sister!" She said, embracing me.

That's when it hit me. The other girl in my dream. Sasha was my sister! I embraced her back, crying into her shoulder.

"Lukas, come on." Nudge said, apparently watching this entire time (stalker much?). "The others have already gone out."

"Ok." I said, letteng Sasha pick me up as we ran towards the sewer exit.

"Can you fly?" I asked Sasha.

"Yes. I have escaped before so I had tons of practice." She said as she spread out her wings and flew towards the sewer exit. Neither of us saw Max fighting an Eraser with strange green hair.

(MAX POV)

I landed a roundhouse kick to Ari's neck, making it break with a loud _SNAP!_

"You actually hurt me.." Ari wheezed out as he crumpled to the floor. Dead.

Then of course the devil shows up seconds after I kill his little prince.

"Max-" Jeb began but I didn't have time for his pseudoscience "Saving the world" bullshit so I flew out of the exit but not before he yelled,"HE WAS YOUR BROTHER!"

I ignored what he said but I knew that at one point, this event is gonna come back at me and bite me in the ass.

As I flew out the exit and landed by the flock, I noticed that we had a new addition to our little family of ours. She had long brown hair that fell to her waist and white wings that were about the same color white as Lukas'. She also had the same kind of blue eyes as Lukas. She must have known him too cause she was hugging and getting hugged by Lukas.

"Lukas who is this?" I asked.

"Sasha, my sister." He said, resting his head on her chest as they both fell asleep.

"Max. Private convo." Fang said. I nodded and we both walked away from the flock and into a phone booth nearby.

"Does anyone but me find it weired that Lukas is just now discovering his family?" Fang asked

"What do you mean?" I asked. "Do you not trust Sasha?"

"No. I don't. I feel like since Lukas came into our lives, things have been going way out of plan." He said.

"Fang! We can't just abandon him and Sasha! So what if things aren't going as planned! Lukas finally found someone in his family who doesn't wanna kill him and now your acting like its a bad thing! And now that I think about it, wasn't it you who said not to tell Lukas who his father was after Angel read Ansem's mind because you said it would tear him apart?!" I said, anger slowly rising

"Max. You know as well as I do that if we keep letting people join us, we're gonna start attracting more attention to ourselfs. We have to let them go." He said. And that was the last straw.

I smacked him across the face, hard. I knew I hit him hard too cause when I did, I left a giant red hand mark on his right cheek and left him sprawled on the ground.

"Now listen here, Fang. _Lukas and Sasha are not our enemies!_ If you ever try to make them leave I will personally kick your ass from here to Las Vegas. Got it?" I was practically purple with rage.

Fang merely nodded and stood up and walked towards a shadowy alley. I can't believe he would say that. I should have kicked his ass right then and there.

 ** _Fang isn't wrong Max. Lukas and Sasha could be a threat to you one day._** The Voice said

 _Shut. The hell. Up_ I thought back.

 **Well that was interesting. Well see you next chappie!:);)**


	5. Chapter 5

**I don't wanna live! I dont wanna breathe! Unless I feel you next to me. You take the pain I feel. (Waking up to you never felt so real) I don't wanna sleep! I don't wanna dream! Cause my dreams don't comfort me the way you make me feel! (Waking up to you never felt so real) _Comatose by Skillet._**

(Max POV)

"Hey Max can I keep him?" Angel's voice said behind me.

I turned around and nearly jumped out of my boots. Where did Angel get a dog from?! It was a small black Scotty that fit quite neatly in Angel's arms.

"Angel, where did you get that dog?" I asked cautiously.

"He was in one of the cages. I'm calling him Total." Angel smiled and pet Total's head.

Not wanting another argument, I just nodded with a sigh and said,"Ok. Let's just go to sleep."

I layed down near Sasha and Lukas and soon fell into a dreamless sleep.

(??? POV)

"Hmm. He doesn't know it, but he's altered Maximum's personality." said The Director

"It needs to stop." Jen said. "It's getting in the ways of our plans. Send in Ct-27-5555." **(NO NOT FIVES FROM STAR WARS!) .**

I nodded at the mention of my designation and extended my 25ft wings and flew through a hole in the roof.

 **I am late for work so I have to cut this super short. Bye!**


	6. chapter 6

**lol. its been so long. well. here's chapter 6** (Ct-27-5555 POV)

I was thankful for my wings. Walking all over New York would be a pain in the ass. Plus, flying makes me feel free and it helps with searching for targets I've been assigned to hunt.

"Ct-27-5555, do you copy?" Jeb's voice rang in my comm.

"Yeah. I'm here." I replied

"When you locate them, do not harm them. No matter what. That is a direct order."

"Copy that, boss." I said. "Can we do something about my name though?"

"Name yourself. I'm too busy at the moment." Jeb said, switching off.

 _I think Hunter would be a good name._ I thought as I found a roof of an abandoned building and set up camp there to rest until 5:00 am sharp.

(Lukas POV and time skip to 7:00 am the next day)

I woke up to a fight. Not one with erasers and white coats, but one with Max and Fang.

"You cant just leave! We need you and you need us!" Max said, apparently to the point of tears, judging from her voice.

Fang said nothing. He just cast me a look (was it sadness? regret? hatred?) then snapped out his wings and flew away from our hideout, leaving me and Max stunned while the others slept. I wiggled out of Sasha's embrace and limped over to Max and wrapped an arm around her.

"Max? Why is Fang leaving?" I felt my eyes brim with tears at the thought of him leaving because of me.

Max said nothing. Instead she lowered herself to my level and hugged me, letting her tears fall.

I didn't know what to do. I hugged her back but I didn't know if it helped much at all. She just kept crying and crying. After about 5 minutes she was able to pull herself together, the problem being that she snapped out her wings and took off without warning in the time of .5 seconds, leaving me stunned.

"Lukas?" Nudge had woken up and started to walk towards me. "Wheres Max and Fang?"

"They flew off to get food...I think. They didnt tell me anything but I'm sure they'll be back." It wasnt a lie, its just what I would've initially thought if not for Max' crying.

"Eh. Thats good." She yawned. I wondered if she suspected the truth but banished the thought as Angel woke up.

"Morning guys... _yawwwwwn."_ Angel said with a long yawn while stretching. "Where's Max and Fang?"

"They probably left to get food or something." Nudge said, saving me from explaining.

"Ah.. _yawn_..ok." Angel looked dead into my eyes and nodded in understanding.

 **Short chapter but I am honestly suffering from writer's block.**

 **GUACAMOLE!!!!!!** **Cya**


End file.
